


Welcome Back To The Real World

by kokokomaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganronpa V3 Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kissing, Massage, One Shot, mentions of characters, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokomaeda/pseuds/kokokomaeda
Summary: After you die in the killing game, you are sent back into the real world. These students have been frozen alive, but their brains still functioning and letting them live inside the killing game. These students are trapped in this small facility together until everyone has died, or until the game is ended. Kaede really misses her girlfriend, but doesn't want her to be tortured the way she was.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 41





	Welcome Back To The Real World

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is dedicated to my best friend because i love them :)  
> also, when Miu finally wakes up and sees Kaede, i can only think of electric love by borns

Kaede has finally been executed for her "actions" even though she wasn't the true culprit. She was unsure if Rantaro knew that, and if he didn't she would have plenty of time to explain her true intentions and that she was sorry that he went through that pain. She was still waking up in her not-so-homey tube, the cold air from the room almost yanking her body awake. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing a dim room with posters that were way too blurry to see right now, and Amami's curious steps towards her. Akamatsu's eyes slowly drifted to the tall boy, her mind instantly relaxing as she saw someone she trusted. Rantaro waited patiently for Kaede to start moving around, waiting for her to main some sound to show her pain from being so stiff. 

"Welcome back to the real world, Kaede," he said, with a gentle smile. "Take your time," his hands moving to wrap around her waist, "Let me go make you some hot tea and some soup to eat, okay?" Kaede could only nod and hum, her voice too weak to be forced out so suddenly. Her cheeks flushed for a few seconds as Amami held her close and brought her to a soft couch which had a pillow and plenty of blankets. She mouthed her gratitude towards him when they made eye contact, this causing Amami to nod and smile, walking away to what looked like a dining hall, which would obviously lead to a kitchen. She sat her body up slowly, her legs stretched out across the couch and her back against the pillow-covered armrest. Rantaro came back less than ten minutes later with a bowl of steaming soup, and a mug of hot tea, just as he said he would. He sat the items down on the coffee table and pulled the piece of furniture closer to his friend. "Take it slow, it's still very, very hot," he said, pulling up a chair shortly after to sit next to her. 

After a few hours, Akamatsu explained herself and how she ended up in her place, and the two bonded over the next few hours before turning their heads to a T.V. that switched itself on. It was broadcasting the killing game they just left. There were many other smaller screens underneath the large, flat-screen television. These smaller devices showed all of the other main cameras of rooms the participants had access to, and even every bedroom. This was going to be fun for them. 

\---

After some time, the students arrived after days and weeks at a time. First it was Ryoma, then Kirumi as the culprit, next Angie and Tenko followed by Korekiyo. Thankfully, none of the classmates were that angry at each other, understanding each other from a deep perspective. Most of it was happiness that they were all still alive, and not in the afterlife, and they got to spend more time together. In another few days time, Miu appeared, her capsule filling the room with a loud 'ssckkhh' sound as it opened. Akamatsu's eyes sparkled, her being the first to stand up and rush over. Only Rantaro and Kirumi knowing about her and Miu's relationship. 

"Miu! Miu, ba-," she stopped herself from talking, her flash flashed bright red, but then remembering she didn't care if people knew as long as she got to be with Iruma. Kaede waited patiently for her girlfriend to wake up, watching Iruma's large, blue eyes shine in the light from her capsule. 'Beautiful,' Kaede thought to herself, her fingers impatiently fiddling with each other as she waited for the love of her life to awake. Once she saw Miu's lips twist into a grin, she stepped up on the capsule next to Miu, planting a gentle kiss to her lips. Iruma hummed as she slowly closed her eyes to savor this feeling of love she hadn't felt in weeks. She finally felt full and happy. Kaede pulled back and moved to step down, waiting for Miu to sit up so she could help her girlfriend out of the uncomfortable tube. The know-to-be lewd girl stepped down slowly, falling into Akamatsu's arms. She hugged the smaller blonde girl, a grin appearing on her lips as she placed tiny kisses on Kaede's cheeks and lips. She was gentle and loving, completely shocking to those students watching. Why is this vulgar girl being so... quiet and calm? And loving? It was because of Kaede, she was the whole reason why she could be this lovely.

"Ah, Miu, Miu," Kaede whispered, holding her love close and rubbing soft circles into the other's back with her careful palm. "You're okay," she reassured, feeling Miu's tears fall onto the other's neck, Iruma being the happiest girl on the planet right now. "I miss you," she sniffed softly, "so much." Iruma's head turned to look at her classmates, grinning at them, "I miss you all, too, I really did," she chuckled, embarrassed to admit that after showing them her not-so-ladylike side. Kaede let go slightly, putting some distance between her and her girlfriend. Both girls felt their front get cold, shivering a bit due to not having each other's warmth anymore. "Come lay on the couch while Kirumi makes you a small meal, alright?" The musically talented individual questioned, sitting beside Iruma on the soft couch and pushing some hair behind Iruma's ear. 

Kirumi hastily brought out some water, warm coffee (Miu loved her coffee!), and a simple cup of her favorite beef flavored instant noodles. Their maid friend was amazing at memorizing her classmate's favorite meals and things they enjoyed as a quick snack, or things they enjoyed eating with other people. She made the noodles taste like they were professionally cooked at a restaurant, and Iruma wanted to know how she did it. She slowly started to eat after she drank half of her water while waiting for her noodles to cool off. She felt nice and warm, on the inside and outside because of this fresh food, and because of Akamatu's warmth underneath a blanket she didn't realized was tossed over both of their shoulders. She felt like she was at home with all the people she loved, and she couldn't ask for anything better. Well, she should, and that was to spend some time alone with Kaede to catch up on things and cuddle, and for Kaede to give her royal massages. That's all Miu wanted right now.

\---

After a bit, is was time for most of them to get their nightly sleep. Since it was Iruma's first night here, and her first time with Akamatsu in a while, she spent the night with her love. They both got dressed in their pajamas that had been provided for them, and both got ready for night time together, being very close and touchy. When they finally made it to bed, both girls planted multiple kisses to each other's cheeks and lips and neck, both lovers very giggly in this moment. Kaede started to rub the other girl's back, humming softly, "How about one of your favorite massages?" She watched Iruma's face light up as she moved to take off her shirt, then laying on her stomach. Akamatsu moved to stradle her lover's thighs, her strong fingers moving to gently rub the other girl's back, moving in a circular motion across her whole canvas. She was soft and gentle, but also applied enough pressure to massage the girl below her. She used her fingertips to press into the stiff muscles, then softly gliding her hands down Iruma's spine, just how she liked it. This went on for what felt like eternity, the two girls caught up in their love for each other. Neither cared if eight hours had passed, they only cared about each other in that moment, and nothing else. 

Both girls ended the night holding each other close, Kaede's face resting in Miu's neck, Miu holding the other girl as close as she could. Their legs were sandwiching each other like they were about to intertwine like jungle vines. Nothing could top this feeling and this moment for them. Meanwhile, the few people who stayed awake where greeting Gonta, the culprit in this chapter of this awful killing game. These lovers were sound asleep in each other's arms, and nothing could wake them up.


End file.
